


Soulmark.

by Gio_hannigram



Series: The Seven Paths to Your Soulmate [4]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Sad Adam, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: "I do believe that we would had fallen in love even if there was nothing on our wrists as it is on yours, and I know there’s going to be someone who will believe that for you."The first words your soulmate says to you are engraved on your wrist but Adam doesn't have a mark. Unfortunately for him, he won't suddenly get one.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: The Seven Paths to Your Soulmate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406777
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Soulmark.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supastag (findo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findo/gifts).



> I hope you like it. I love you. 
> 
> This wouldn't be readable without the help of the amazing Rachel!

My favorite children's book is about a little spaceman...

__________________________________________________________

“Morning Adam!”

“Good morning, Carol.” Adam looked up smiling at his friend.

“I know it's barely morning but I can’t wait for the soulmark celebration tonight, you’ll love the video Alex did for Brian and I! He based it on the Little Prince! Because of the space and love theme!” 

Adam’s smile disappeared. He was happy for both of his friends but he didn’t know if he was ready to be part of a celebration about something he recently was reminded he couldn’t hope for.

“I’m not sure I should go Carol, it might not be comfortable.”

“Please! You’re coming to our party! You know how much Brian loves listening to your theories and I’m sure our friends will dig right into it.” 

“I know he does, but I meant it because… “ 

“Oh, sorry, you meant, uncomfortable for _you._ ” They fell in silence, Adam’s nerves picked up. 

Silence was his curse, since the day he was born people knew it was going to be.

“I have to give a tour for the newly ingressed of the academy tomorrow, it’ll be best if I get ready tonight.”

Carol nodded, accepted the lie even though Adam knew he was still bad at telling them. And he was sure that there was no point in lying to one of the people teaching you about it.

Carol and Brian had kept on teaching him that lying wasn’t always bad, just as Beth had.

Sometimes it made things hurt less.

But remembering Beth still made him feel the same about all lies.

She had told him he could be loved, that his not having a soulmark since the moment he was born was not a problem, that his behaviour wasn’t the reason for it, that his arm was not markless because he was unworthy of love. But she couldn’t love him either.

Adam should, by all means, love silence. He had learned that it was better than kids making fun of him for wanting to speak of space all the time, or girls whispering about his clean skin where at least a word should be, of the adults pitiful consolations. It was better than all people trying and failing to make him not notice when they wanted him to shut up even though he took so long realizing it.

Silence should be better than hoping and waiting for someone’s first words to him to be written on his wrist, just to see their disappointment when they realize that they’re bonded to him.

But there would never be first words, there would never be a voice filling the silence around him. Because there was no mark, because there was nobody in the whole world for him.

Brian and Carol were celebrating that they finally found each other, that their silences were assured to be filled with the words in their skin since their birth and Adam couldn’t help but feel sad that he didn’t have that.

“You know,” Carol who had been walking away from him after he got lost on his thoughts turned aggressively and walked to him. “I know that it must feel like it is awfully easy for me to ask you to not obsess over your wrist, on what there is or what there’s not but Adam, you’re our friend, you’re one of the people that was there when we first spoke to each other.I’ll be very selfish and ask you to please, overlook our wrists. I want to believe, I do believe that we would had fallen in love even if there was nothing on ours as it is on yours, and I know there’s going to be someone who will believe that for you. Please, come with us. I don’t want you to stay home alone while you could be making everyone envious of that massive memory of yours.”

Carol was breathless by the end of her speech and Adam felt something strange in his chest. He usually dislike physical affection, but in that moment he could feel nothing but the intense need to hug her.

So he did.

“There you go handsome! You should give us more of those! But no pressure, I don’t want to be touched all the time either so it's okay!” She let go and and took one of Adam’s hands in hers. “Please, come tonight. We might not be the love the mark claims to represent, we might not be your soulmates, and you might not have one,” she put up one finger in front of him before he could answer to that, “but it doesn’t mean that nobody loves you, _we do_ love you.”

And who could say no to one of the only people Adam had met who made adorable efforts to make him feel accepted and appreciated? 

“I’ll try to be there on time.” He whispered even though both knew he was practicing teasing her.

“Like you won’t be getting ready like three hours ahead, son.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“Like I didn’t adopt you the moment we met.”

“I’m pretty sure you cannot adopt a thirty year old man Carol, it's not legally possible.”

Adam could tell she opened her mouth to give him a very long lesson on taking things literally, again, and was smiling smugly as her eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh you little little guy, you almost got me there. I won’t lie.”

“It was good.”

“Yes, Adam, you’re good.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

….whose plane has crashed in the desert of the darkest side of the moon, he dreads silence as his only company. For silence is all we dread. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The party was nice. 

Adam was actually having fun, his coworkers and Carol’s friends were fond of space as much as he was and they kept the awkward silences away, listened to him and spoke to him with ease.

“Having all the attention to yourself now that Brian went off, huh? I see how it is Raki! Imagine if you tell them about that time you believed that raccoon was actually interested in the Blood Moon because you forgot the sandwich in your hand,” Carol suggested when Adam got away for a drink, he had been speaking so much that he had forgot to get one. “It always makes Brian’s brother laugh.” Carol told him with an encouraging smile.

“Brian’s brother?”

“Older brother actually, it's the first time you’ll meet him, right? Don’t worry I bet Brian’s fanboying over your knowledge has him believing he knows you already, he always asks about you now, and he will adore you even more in person.”

“Maybe I should tell the Raccoon story when he arrives, being funny causes good impressions, right?”

“And people say I’m not a good teacher.”

“You do not have a degree in teaching so they might be right on that.”

“Oh **_fork_ ** off”” 

As they laughed, Brian entered the house with a tall blond man, who as Carol called out to them noticed and stared at Adam intently. Normally Adam hated being looked at, and wondered if the intensity behind the hazel eyes staring back at him and the weird feeling through his body was what Carol described as love at first sight.

_______________________________________________________

...He believes that there’s _only_ ransom in a voice and thought of Silence as infinity cold and that it cannot have a face…

________________________________________________________

Adam started to feel uncomfortable under the stranger's gaze as he remembered his wordless wrist. Love at first sight or first talk was not for him. So he decided to escape before they could say something to him. He heard Carol calling for him but kept walking towards the circle of people he had been speaking to before.

“Hey! Wait for us, Adam!” Brian called and touched his arm, his nerves the only thing to blame for the way he flinched.

“I’m sorry, is just I want to introduce you to my brother, Nigel, he’s been looking forward to meeting you.” As the blond approached him Adam took a deep breathe and decided to remember Carol’s words and if the blond, _Nigel,_ didn’t like him, it was _his problem,_ not Adam’s. He didn’t even known him. He shouldn’t be so anxious.

Easier said than done once hazel eyes were focused on him.

“Adam this is Nigel my…”

“The raccoon didn’t like me,” he blunted out. “He liked the sandwich.” 

He said the end of the joke without the first part of the story, great and now all eyes were on him, not just Nigel’s. 

Worse than that was the dead silence as everyone stared.

Frustrated and mad, Adam walked past a shocked Nigel and walked out of the house. Sighing loudly, he sat on one of the benches on Brian’s yard.

“I do not want to be touched **_or_ ** comforted, Carol.” Adam said without looking at the person who opened and closed the door behind him.

Still a finger poked him in the shoulder.

“Carol!”

Adam turned angry only to be meet with Nigel’s worried gaze.

“I…” He didn’t know what to say. “Can you leave me alone? is alright if you don’t like me, but please don’t touch me.”

A hand passed in front of his eyes as he looked down, Nigel nodded at him as he raised his head and then Nigel pointed at his wrist.

**_The Raccoon didn’t like me._ **

Now it was Adam’s turn to stare.

__________________________________________________________

  
  


...But with time, the Moon taught him that the most beautiful things can be told by silence and no one else.

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“It’s not possible!” Adam yelled. “I don’t have a soulmate!” With clumsy speed Adam showed the other man his wrist, only to have Nigel laughing at him.

Nigel finally seemed to notice Adam’s hurt expression and was about to put a hand over his shoulders, probably on comfort's account, but remembered Adam’s warning as blue eyes narrowed at his hand's intent.

Instead Nigel pointed at his mouth and his lips formed a smile as he moved the same finger in a denying gesture.

“You...you can’t speak.” Adam whispered.

With precaution Nigel moved to take Adam’s wrist and when there was no objection, Nigel held his wrist up and caressed the empty space.

A space that was not truly empty, it represented someone.

Because Nigel couldn’t speak but Adam did and Adam had said Nigel’s soulmark.

Nigel’s silence was his soulmark.

Nigel was his soulmate.

“Holy shit!” Brian and Carol yelled, breaking the silence, the most important moment of silence in Adam’s life. They had yelled at the same time beside them, and Adam hadn’t even noticed they had arrived.

Nigel turned, not letting go of Adam’s wrist, raising a judging eyebrow towards his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law, then gestured towards the door.

“Oh right, just thought you should have this.” Brian handed Nigel his phone and headed back in.

Nigel turned towards Adam and smirked as he wrote something on his phone.

_Hello, my gorgeous_ **_soulmate._ **

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  


“You...you are my soulmate.” Adam said sitting down on the bench again, staring at the phone he hadn’t even realized he took from Nigel.

Nigel sat beside him and took his phone back.

_I was scared too._

Nigel gave the phone back.

“You were scared?”

_I thought that if I couldn’t speak, it meant I couldn’t say anything and my soulmate would never heard their words._

“I don’t have words.”

_Me neither._

Adam took a long breath in and one out and turned to look at Nigel, cataloging his features as he would the stars.

 _I’m Nigel Ibanescu, your soulmate._ Nigel wrote and showed Adam with a big grin.

“Hello Nigel, I’m Adam Raki, your soulmate.” Adam held out his hand which Nigel took in a firm grip. 

_I’m very surprised and happy to meet you._ Nigel wrote after they let go.

“I...I thought you would never exist.” Adam kept trying to keep his breathing normal, “I am a bit overwhelmed.”

_It is alright. I’m feeling a lot too, I’m not judging._

“What are we supposed to do now?” Adam’s brain was going through all the worst scenarios. Suddenly the thought that the few minutes he spent in his mind could make Nigel mad gave him back that little fear of silence he had.

 _Dates, gorgeous, so we can know each other._ Nigel wrote.

Adam smiled. Silence now could mean time for Nigel to write.

Silence now meant that Nigel was with him.

Now he could look forward to learn to love it as he will Nigel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
